


Die Hoffnung sagt mehr als tausend Worte

by Estelle



Series: Hoffnungsschimmer - Das Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Alles was zählt, Unter Uns
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Ringo und Axel haben mehr gemeinsam, als alle denken, und über die Jahre zeigt sich das immer deutlicher.Oder: Das irgendwie  Soulmate!AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Richard "Ringo" Beckmann/Axel Schwarz
Series: Hoffnungsschimmer - Das Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Die Hoffnung sagt mehr als tausend Worte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/gifts).



> Liebe Tanja, eigentlich sollte das hier dein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein, aber das dauert noch so lange, und ich muss jetzt wissen, wie du es findest XD Außerdem können wir in diesen Zeiten denk ich alle ein bisschen Aufmunterung gebrauchen. Hoffe, du magst es <3
> 
> Beim Altersunterschied hab ich geschummelt, weil es sonst einfach nicht passte, und die Timeline stimmt auch nicht, aber hey, das sind soaps, da ändert sich das auch schonmal.
> 
> Der Titel ist natürlich vom [Sprichwortrekombinator](http://sprichwortrekombinator.de/) und fast wäre es "In der Mitte sind alle Menschen gleich" geworden. Und ich möchte auch niemanden so wichtige Weisheiten vorenthalten wie "Auf fremdem Arsch sitzt man auf dem eigenen Hintern" (???), "Der Apfel muss leiden." (Warum? Was hat er getan?) und "Herrenfürze sagen mehr als Worte" (Kein Kommentar).

Axel fragt sich wirklich, was er in seinem Leben falsch gemacht hat, um das zu verdienen. Man sollte meinen, dass seine Eltern einsehen würden, dass er mit 17 durchaus in der Lage ist, ein Wochenende alleine zu Hause zu verbringen, aber _nein_ , er musste unbedingt mit auf diesen Campingtrip.  
Und jetzt sind sie mit den Beckmanns im Wald verschwunden um _er wollte es gar nicht wissen was_ zu tun, und er soll auf die Zwillingsgören aufpassen, während sie irgendwelche Hippie-Rituale ausführen.  
Gut, hier am Strand zu sitzen ist nicht völlig schlecht, wenn eben besagte Zwillingsgören nicht wären.  
Kira und Richard sind jetzt sechs, und damit nicht nur in einem Alter, in dem sie selbstständig Mist bauen konnten, sondern ihm auch noch ständig dämliche, nervtötende Fragen stellten.  
Im Moment sind sie jedoch gerade dabei, eine Sandburg zu bauen, also denkt er sich, dass es sicher genug ist, schnell ein Getränk aus dem Wohnwagen zu holen.  
Als er nichtmal zwei Minuten später zurück kommt, sieht auch erstmal alles gut aus, bis er feststellt, dass nur noch Kira bei der Sandburg sitzt.  
_Fuck_ , wo ist das andere Gör?  
„Wo ist dein Bruder?“, fragt er, _natürlich kein bisschen_ panisch.  
Kira sieht ihn nur aus großen Augen an und zuckt mit den Schultern, und Axel hat das starke Bedürfnis sie zu schütteln.  
„Kira!“, versucht er es nochmal, und sie zeigt schließlich aufs Meer.  
Und scheiße, Richard stapft wirklich im seichten Wasser rum, noch auf der sicheren Seite, aber natürlich völlig ohne Blick auf die viel größere Welle, die im Anrollen ist. Und klar, er hat sich Ruhe vor den Gören gewünscht, aber wenn Richard ertrinkt, ist das vielleicht eine sehr drastische Lösung.  
„Richard, komm aus dem Wasser!“, ruft er, aber natürlich hört der Junge nicht auf ihn, und bevor er ihn erreichen kann, erreicht ihn die Welle.  
Axel sieht noch seinen Haarschopf, dann ist er weg. _Zum Glück_ ist das Wasser aber an diese Stelle wirklich noch nicht tief, und Axel war auch schon fast bei ihm, und kann ihn aus dem Wasser heben bevor er weiter ins Meer gezogen wird.  
Zitternd klammert Richard sich an ihn, und Axel versucht beruhigend zu wirken.  
„Sschh, alles gut, ich hab dich“, murmelt er, unsicher was in so einer Situation angemessen ist.  
„Sag… sag nichts Mama und Papa“, sagt Richard schließlich leise, und ja, das ist wohl definitiv besser für alle. Im Endeffekt ist ja nichts passiert, und Axel will sich lieber nicht anhören, dass er die Kinder nicht hätte aus den Augen lassen dürfen.  
„Unser Geheimnis“, flüstert er also, und Richard klammert sich noch ein bisschen enger an ihn.  
Und wenn er für den Rest des Wochenendes nicht von seiner Seite weicht, findet Axel das _ganz sicher nicht_ süß.

Danach dauert es tatsächlich ganze neun Jahre, bis sie sich wieder sehen, da Axel sobald er volljährig ist, versucht, möglichst viel Abstand zu seiner Familie zu gewinnen. Aber zu einem runden Geburtstag musst er dann doch auftauchen.  
Er ist ein bisschen spät dran, vermutlich weil er gar nicht da sein will, und kann die Geräusche der Gartenparty schon hören, als er in die Straße einbiegt.  
Sich innerlich auf seine ganze Hippie-Sippe vorbereitend, geht er aufs Gartentor zur, bleibt jedoch stehen, als er an der Ecke bei den Garagen einen Jungen sieht, der möglicherweise Richard Beckmann sein könnte.  
Er überlegt noch, ob er sich bemerkbar machen soll, als er feststellt, dass Vielleicht-Richard nicht alleine ist. Ein anderer Junge ist bei ihm, und Axel zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als sich die beiden küssen.  
Das ist doch mal eine interessante Entwicklung.  
Grinsend beschließt er, erstmal nichts zu sagen, und betritt den Garten.  
Seine Familie ist natürlich begeistert, ihn zu sehen, und nimmt ihn sofort in Beschlag, und es ist fast zwei Stunden später, als er gerade an der provisorischen Bar steht und überlegt, ob er ein Bier oder doch besser etwas stärkeres trinken soll, als er Vielleicht-Richard wiedersieht.  
„Axel?“, fragt er.  
Er dreht sich zu ihm, nickt, und entgegnet dann: „Richard?“  
„Ja“, bestätigt dieser. „Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dich nochmal wieder zu sehen.“  
Axel lacht. „Kannst du‘s mir verübeln, bei dieser Familie?“  
„Okay, guter Punkt.“ Richard grinst, und einen Moment stehen sie einfach nur da, dann fragt Axel: „Wo ist dein Freund?“  
„Was?“ Richard sieht leicht erschrocken, aber vor allem überrascht aus.  
„Der Junge, den du bei den Garagen geküsst hast?“, verdeutlicht er, und jetzt ist Richard nicht nur erschrocken, sondern eindeutig panisch.  
„Sei still!“, flüstert er hektisch, die Augen geweitet, und Axel wird einiges klar.  
„Es weiß niemand.“  
Richard schüttelt hastig den Kopf. „Nein. _Bitte_ sag‘s keinem!“ Er sieht immer noch panisch aus, und in seinem Blick liegt so viel _Angst_ , die Axel nur zu gut versteht, aber aus Gründen die er lieber nicht genauer untersuchen möchte, auf keinen Fall bei Richard sehen will, dass er gar nicht anders kann, als seine Hand wie er hofft beruhigend auf Richards Schulter zu legen.  
„Werd ich nicht“, versichert er ihm, und Richard blinzelt.  
„Wirklich?“ Er klingt ungläubig, und Axel kann ihm das nicht verübeln.  
„Klar. Ist erstens wirklich nicht an mir, das jemanden zu sagen, und zweitens versteh ich besser, wie du dich fühlst, als du denkst.“  
Richard runzelt die Stirn. „Bist du…?“  
Axel zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin bi.“  
„Oh.“ Richard zögert einen Moment. „Ich glaube, ich auch.“ Ein ganz leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich dabei auf sein Gesicht, und er fährt leise fort: „Das hab ich noch nie laut gesagt.“  
Axel kann nicht anders, als zurück zulächeln. „Glaub ich sofort. Gutes Gefühl, oder?“  
Richard nickt. „Hmhm. Danke!“  
Bevor Axel mehr sagen kann, taucht jedoch Kira neben ihnen auf.  
„Oh mein Gott, Axel, du bist es tatsächlich! Hey Ringo, es ist dein Lebensretter!“  
Sie grinst ihren Bruder unverschämt an, und Axel wird daran erinnert, dass sie bei dem Vorfall am Meer ja auch dabei war.  
Damit, dass Richard rot wird und verlegen aussieht, hätte er jedoch nicht gerechnet.  
„Halt die Klappe“, grummelt er an seine Schwester gewandt, und Kira lacht.  
„Weißt du, er hat noch laaaaange von dir geredet“, erzählt sie, und Axel muss auch lachen.  
„Ist das so?“  
„Kein Kommentar.“ Richard verschränkt die Arme und sieht halt wütend, halb verlegen aus.  
„Ist okay. Bleibt unser Geheimnis“, erklärt Axel, ernster als es die Situation verlangt, und als Richard ihn ansieht und ganz sanft lächelt, ist Axel sich zweierlei Dingen sicher: Richard hat genau verstanden, was er ihm sagen will. Und er hat das irrationale Bedürfnis, ihn immer und vor allem beschützen zu wollen. 

Es ist nichtmal ein Jahr später, dass er Richard das nächste Mal sieht, aber diesmal ist es sicher kein freudiger Anlass.  
Seine Eltern haben ihm gerade den Tod der Beckmanns mitgeteilt, und sein erster Gedanke ist „ _Richard_!“  
Er lässt dich also die Adresse geben und macht sich auf den Weg nach Köln. Eigentlich hat er keine Ahnung, wie das ganze ablaufen soll, was er sagen soll, und ob Richard ihn überhaupt sehen will, aber er weiß, dass er jetzt einfach zu ihm _muss_.  
Als er dann vor der Tür steht, ist er sich noch weniger sicher, dass das hier eine gute Idee ist, aber bevor er sich noch mehr Gedanken machen kann, klingelt er dann einfach.  
Kira öffnet ihm und sieht für einen Moment überrascht aus, wirft sich dann aber in seine Arme.  
„Axel! Danke, dass du da bist“, murmelt sie in sein Hemd und er streicht ihr langsam über den Rücken.  
Dann tritt sie zurück. „Komm rein. Ringo ist in seinem Zimmer. Er redet kaum mit uns“, erklärt sie, und Axel nickt, nicht wirklich erstaunt, dass Kira gleich weiß, warum er da ist.  
Er betritt also Richards Zimmer, schließt die Tür hinter sich und weiß dann prompt nicht, was er machen soll. Richard sitzt auf dem Bett und starrt auf seine Knie, und hat wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass es Axel ist, der in seinem Zimmer steht.  
„Hey“, sagt er leise, und Richard sieht endlich auf.  
„Axel?“ Er klingt ungläubig, und seine Stimme hört sich an als hätte er seit mindestens drei Tagen nichts gesagt oder ziemlich viel geweint, und nach dem, was Kira gesagt hat, hält Axel beides für wahrscheinlich.  
Unsicher zuckt er mit den Schulter, und fühlt sich hilflos und auch ein bisschen dumm, weil er hier so einfach aufgetaucht ist, aber dann sieht er, wie sich Richard ganz leicht entspannt, und das gibt ihm den Mut, zu ihm rüber zu gehen, und sich neben ihm aufs Bett zu setzen. Und als Richard sich dann an ihn lehnt, kann er gar nicht anders, als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Richard fängt an zu weinen, und Axel hält ihn einfach fest und hofft, dass das zumindest ein ganz kleines bisschen hilft.  
Schließlich, und Axel hat keine Ahnung, wie viel später es ist, hört das Schluchzen auf, und Richard setzt sich ein bisschen auf.  
„Sorry“, murmelt er und wischt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
Axel runzelt die Stirn. „Hey nein, dafür musst du dich sicher nicht entschuldigen.“  
„Danke.“ Richard sieht immer noch nicht auf. „Auch, dass du hergekommen bist.“  
„Natürlich. Immer.“ Axel meint das zu hundert Prozent und hofft, dass Richard das weiß.  
„Ich wollte es ihnen sagen. Nachdem sie zurück waren“, sagt Richard dann und Axel weiß sofort, wovon er spricht.  
„Und jetzt werd ich das nie können, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überhaupt jemandem sagen kann, und das ist doch bescheuert! Sie sind _tot_ , und ich denke an _sowas_!“  
Er sieht verzweifelt aus und schon wieder kurz vorm Weinen, und Axel will ihm _so gerne_ helfen, aber er hat keine Ahnung, wie.  
„Das ist nicht bescheuert“, versucht er es dann. „Es ist doch normal, dass du an Dinge denkst, über die du mit ihnen reden wolltest.“  
„Hast du es deinen Eltern gesagt?“, fragt Richard unerwartet, und Axel zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Klar. War ihnen egal.“  
Ein ganz leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf Richards Gesicht und Axel wertet das als Erfolg.  
„Natürlich. Sie sind noch größere Hippies als meine.“  
Axel grinst. „Wohl wahr. Heißt aber nicht, dass es einfach war.“  
Als er Richards neugierigen Blick sieht, beschließt er, ihm die ganze Geschichte seines Coming Outs zu erzählen, denn wenn er ihn damit auch nur ein bisschen ablenken kann, ist es das auf jeden Fall wert.  
Nachdem er geendet hat, umarmt Richard ihn spontan wieder und flüstert: „Danke. Du erzählst es aber trotzdem keinem, oder?“  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Axel küsst ihn sanft auf die Haare. „Unser Geheimnis.“

Manchmal fragt Axel sich, warum sie nicht irgendwelche Kontaktdaten ausgetauscht haben, und auch wenn er weiß, dass er sicherlich seine Eltern danach fragen könnte, tut er das nicht, und so dauert es wieder ganze vier Jahre, bis sie sich wiedersehen.  
Axel ist zu einem Geschäftstermin in Köln, und da es Freitag ist, weiß er, dass es sicher mindestens noch ein Abendessen geben wird, also hat er sich ein Hotelzimmer genommen, auch wenn es nach Essen nicht wirklich weit ist, um entspannt am nächsten Morgen zurückzufahren.  
Nach dem wie er vermutet hatte obligatorischen Dinner, beschließt er, dass die Nacht noch jung ist, und er das jetzt verdient hat, und tut etwas, was er selten tut: Er geht in einen Club, genau genommen einen Gay Club.  
Dort angekommen ist er recht zufrieden mit seiner Wahl. Das Publik ist gemischt, die Atmosphäre entspannt und die Musik nicht zu trashig.  
Er bestellt sich erstmal ein Getränk und beobachtet die Tänzer von der Bar aus, nicht wirklich auf etwas besonderes achtend, bis jemand neben ihn sagt: „Axel?“  
Überrascht dreht er sich zur Seit und muss unwillkürlich lächeln. „Richard!“ Dann zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch, als ihm etwas einfällt. „Also kein Geheimnis mehr?“  
Richard lacht. „Nein. Musste ja irgendwann sein, oder? Was machst du hier?“  
„War geschäftlich in der Stadt.“  
„Geschäftlich, soso.“. Richard grinst, und Axel muss zugeben, dass ihm das Strahlen in seinen Augen ungemein gefällt. Überhaupt erlaubt er sich zum ersten Mal, zu denken, dass Richard wirklich, wirklich attraktiv ist.  
Und als dieser ihn fragt, ob er tanzen will, kann er natürlich nicht nein sagen.  
Während des Tanzens fühlt es sich wie die natürlichste Sache der Welt an, Richard schließlich zu küssen, und als der enthusiastisch mitmacht, beschließt er, alle Bedenken zumindest für den Moment zu vergessen, und das hier jetzt einfach zu genießen.  
„Willst du mit zu mir kommen?“, fragt Richard schließlich. „Ich hab allerdings Mitbewohner.“  
„Ich hab ein Hotelzimmer“, kontert Axel und Richard grinst.  
„Viel besser!“

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, Richard in seinen Armen, kann er nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Die Nacht war sehr, sehr gut und er beschließt, dass es hier absolut nichts zu bereuen gibt.  
Schließlich bewegt sich Richard in seinen Armen und öffnet dann die Augen. „Morgen!“ Er küsst ihn sanft aufs Schlüsselbein, die einzige Stelle, die er komfortabel erreichen kann ohne sich noch mehr zu bewegen, und Axels Lächeln wird noch breiter.  
„Guten Morgen!“  
„Wie lange hast du das Zimmer?“, fragt Richard dann und Axel streckt sich, um auf den Wecker auf dem Nachtisch zu sehen.  
„Um elf muss ich auschecken. Also noch etwa drei Stunden.“  
„Hm. Okay.“ Richard macht keine Anstalten, sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen, und Axel bekommt ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
„Alles okay?“, fragt er nach und Richard seufzt.  
„Sagen wir einfach, meine Mitbewohner sind zur Zeit keine großen Fans von mir.“  
„Oh? Ist etwas passiert?“ Axel kann nicht anders, als sich sofort Sorgen zu machen.  
„Ist ne lange Geschichte“, meint Richard dann zögerlich und Axel streicht sanft über seinen Rücken.  
„Ich hab wie gesagt noch Zeit. Und du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst“, versichert er, und Richard hebt den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich weiß.“ Er holt tief Luft, und dann erzählt er ihm tatsächlich alles, und er hat Recht, es ist eine lange Geschichte, und eine, mit der Axel nie gerechnet hätte. Aber er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass er nicht beeindruckt davon ist, wie Richard das alles durchgezogen hat.  
Als er schließlich endet, muss Axel seine Gedanken erstmal kurz sammeln, und Richard interpretiert seine Stille natürlich falsch.  
„Jetzt denkst du auch, ich bin furchtbar“, meint er leise und will sich aus der Umarmung lösen, aber Axel lässt das natürlich nicht zu.  
„Ich denke sicher _nicht_ , dass du furchtbar bist. Ich bin beeindruckt von der ganzen Aktion. Und außerdem“, gibt er dann zu, „habe ich auch schon einiges gemacht, was vielleicht nicht ganz legal und sicher nicht moralisch korrekt war.“  
„Wirklich?“ Richard wirkt begeistert, und Axel muss unwillkürlich lachen, weil das ganz sicher nicht die richtige Reaktion auf so ein Geständnis ist.  
„Ja, wirklich.“ Dann fällt ihm etwas auf. „Scheint mir allerdings so, als würde dich hier gerade nicht mehr ganz so viel halten.“  
Daraufhin wirkt Richard etwas geknickt. „Wohl wahr.“  
„Dann komm doch mit nach Essen. Wir suchen noch nach einen neuen Financial Controller.“ Seine Mutter hat ihm mal begeistert erzählt, dass Richard dass gleiche studiert wie er, und er hat _natürlich_ so getan, als interessiere ihn das nicht, es sich aber _natürlich_ gemerkt.  
Jetzt sieht Richard etwas verlegen aus. „Mein Zeugnis ist nicht gerade das beste. Ich war bei den Klausuren etwas durch den Wind.“  
„Naja, du musst dich ja nicht mit dem echten Zeugnis bewerben“, schlägt er vor, und Richard sieht ihn empört an, aber Axel ist sich sicher, dass das nur gespielt ist.  
„ _Axel_! Schlägst du gerade vor, mein Zeugnis zu fälschen?“  
Axel grinst. „Unser Geheimnis.“

Einen Monat später fängt Richard dann tatsächlich bei Steinkamp Sport und Wellness an. Nachdem Axel ihm alles gezeigt hat und Richard gerade mit Frau Steinkamp spricht, zieht Nina ihn zur Seite.  
Es klingt vielleicht ein bisschen seltsam, aber nach ihrer absolut gescheiterten Beziehung haben sie festgestellt, dass sie eben doch irgendwie zusammenpassen, und sind jetzt tatsächlich so etwas wie Freunde.  
„Wer ist das?“, flüstert sie aufgeregt, und nur um sie zu ärgern tut Axel natürlich so, als hätte sie keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet.  
„Wer?“  
„Axel? Hallo? Hast du Augen im Kopf? Der Neue?! Ist er vielleicht mega heiß?“ Nina klingt völlig begeistert, und Axel erlaubt sich ein Grinsen.  
„Ja, ist er.“  
Das bringt Nina zum Stocken. „Was?“  
„Wie du es so schön ausgedrückt hast, ja, ich habe Augen im Kopf“, erklärt er noch immer grinsend und Nina starrt ihn an.  
„Oh. Mein Gott. Axel!“ Ihr Tonfall schwankt irgendwo zwischen geschockt und fasziniert, aber bevor Axel noch mehr sagen kann, steht Richard neben ihnen.  
„Hi! Alles gut bei euch?“  
Nina fängt sich augenblicklich, darum hat Axel sie schon immer beneidet, und hält Richard die Hand hin.  
„Hi, ich bin Nina! Ich bin sicher, wir haben viel gemeinsam!“  
Und oh! Auch wenn es ganz sicher nicht seine klügste Idee ist, kann Axel nicht anders. „Sicher. Zum Beispiel wart ihr beide mit mir im Bett.“  
Damit lässt er sie stehen und ist sich sicher, dass ihm beide mit offenem Mund hinterher starren.

Später, zu Hause, macht er sich gerade einen Kaffee und denkt natürlich _nicht_ darüber nach, ob sich die beiden tatsächlich über ihre Erfahrungen mit ihm ausgetauscht haben, als Richard reinkommt.  
Da es gar nicht so einfach ist, so schnell eine Wohnung in Essen zu finden, und Axel sowieso genug Platz hat, wohnt er erstmal in seinem Gästezimmer, was er bis gerade noch ein ziemlich gutes Arrangement fand.  
Jetzt erklärt Richard jedoch gerade: „Ich geh noch mit Nina was trinken. Willst du mit?“, und plötzlich ist er gar nicht mehr begeistert von der Idee.  
Er stellt sich kurz vor, wie Richard Nina oder jemand anderen mit nach Hause bringt, und der Gedanke passt ihm _absolut nicht_.  
„Nein, danke“, entgegnet er und versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, was ihm aber anscheinend nicht ganz gelingt, denn Richard runzelt die Stirn.  
„Axel? Moment, du bist doch nicht etwa _eifersüchtig_?“  
„Was? Nein.“ Ja okay, das klang nicht überzeugend. Axel sieht lieber in seine Kaffeetasse. Und da er seinen Kaffee wirklich interessant findet, entgeht ihm, dass Richard näher kommt, bis dieser sanft seinen Ellbogen berührt.  
„Auf mich oder auf sie?“, fragt er dann, und Axel sieht auf, denn Richard klingt so unsicher, wie er ihn selten gehört hat.  
Die Emotionen und die _Hoffnung_ , die er in seinen Augen sieht, geben ihm den Mut zu sagen: „Auf sie“, und auf Richards Gesicht breitet sich das strahlendste Lächeln aus, das er je gesehen hat.  
„Musst du nicht“, versichert er leise, und Axel kann gar nicht anders, als zurück zulächeln.  
„Nein?“  
Richard schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein.“ Dann sieht er jedoch wieder unsicher aus. „Ich meine, ich wusste nicht, ob du mehr willst, als die eine Nacht...“  
„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du bei mir einziehen willst“, entgegnet Axel und stellt die Kaffeetasse auf die Anrichte.  
Richard zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, okay, aber ins Gästezimmer.“  
„Stimmt. Wie wärs...“ Sanft legt er seine Hände auf Richards Hüften und zieht ihn näher zu sich. „Wenn du zu mir ins Schlafzimmer ziehst.“  
Richard nickt, noch immer lächelnd, und als er ihn dann küsst, ist Axel sich sicher, dass das hier keins ihrer Geheimnisse bleiben wird.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist nicht ganz das 200k Soulmate AU, das du wolltest, aber irgendwie passte das dann nicht mehr, obwohl ich sogar genau weiß, wie ihre soulmarks aussehen. Was vermutlich bedeutet, dass ich noch sowas wie ne Fortsetzung schreiben muss...


End file.
